This invention relates to the manufacture of soft plastic artificial fishing lures, and more particularly to methods of molding such fishing lures. Soft plastic fishing lures have been injection molded with fins or other appendages of the lure projecting at an angle away from the main body of the lure. When such fins or other appendages were molded in closed pockets, the closed pockets were vented to the atmosphere with air escape holes to prevent air from being trapped in the closed pockets. The air vents increased the cost of the molds and wasted plastic which flowed into the vents during the molding process. Separating the lure from the mold after the plastic had hardened was a time consuming task because the lures would stick in the mold cavities and the plastic in the vent holes had to be broken or cut off the lures and removed from the mold halves.